When Love and Hate Collide: Alternate Ending
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Chris survives and escapes with the others on the helicopter. What will happen to the team after the apocalypse settles one year later? Crude lemon included. You have been warned!


Soon enough, we saw the chopper waiting for us. We beamed at the sight; we're going to make it out of here! We zipped past the zombies and onto the chopper pad. Sadly, Faith had other plans for us. While Alex, Sheila and Ro piled inside the chopper, the common zombies decided that they liked the chopper too much to see it take off. They attacked it, causing the pilot to yell, "I can't take off with these things attacking us!"

Nick, Coach, Ellis, and I quickly circled around the helicopter and blasted the tiresome pests attacking our only transport out of here. More zombies came running to replace their comrades, making this fight almost unwinnable. Coach snarled, "There's too many of them!"

I yelled over the noise of the fight, "If you have a pipe bomb or bile jar, use it now!"

Nick and Ellis had bile jars, while I had a pipe bomb. All three of us grabbed our explosives and threw them away from the chopper. Thankfully, the combined beeping and bile was strong enough to keep all of the common infected zombies occupied long enough for us to escape.

"That's it! Let's go!" Ellis bellowed over the war-bound racket. We bolted to the back of the chopper and ran inside.

The pilot asked, "Is this everyone?"

I screamed, "Yes! Take us out of here!"

He nodded and the helicopter began to hover above the ground. The pilot pulled back on the yolk and we were flying up into the air. We smiled as we watched the bridge blow up by the jet's bombs. The shockwave rocked the helicopter violently, sending us into the wall. Luckily, the pilot gained control of the chopper rather quickly, leveling it out and flying straight.

We were panting and smiling. Our nightmare is over. This hell is behind us in a fiery explosion. We began cheering and pulling each other in for a group hug. We are survivors of a goddamn zombie apocalypse!

I looked out the window and watched the chopper fly over the land. Sheila tossed bottled water at my head. "Ow!" I hissed as I faced her. She pointed towards Nick, who was sitting in a corner, relaxing from today's zombie run. I nodded as I walked over to Nick. I knew what I was going to do: confess.

I sat next to him and said, "Hey."

He looked up and smiled, "Hey, Chris."

Since he didn't leave an opening to continue this convention, I guess I gotta do something that would shock him. I embraced him.

He was indeed shocked at first, but he returned the embrace, pulling me closer to him. "That's all you wanted to do? Hug me?"

I shook my head, "No. That's not all, Nick." We separated from the embrace and I took a deep breath while staring into his eyes. "I love you."

His eyes widened slightly, but his smile grew larger. I smiled and blushed at him. Admitting this truth was difficult for me, even though it was killing me inside. I waited patiently for a better reaction than his smile. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded, still grinning like a loon, "Yes."

He leaned forward towards me and our foreheads touched like they did back on the bridge. He whispered, "Christina, I love you too."

I gasped, "Really?"

He smiled as he brought his lips down upon mine. It was like the dream but it was ten times better. It was fucking real! He placed his hand on my back and pushed me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck to enhance the kiss. He softly groaned in pleasure, suddenly attracting attention.

A few snickers caught us off guard. Nick opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at us. He pulled away, which alerted me. I turned my head and saw our friends, snickering and grinning at us. We blushed awkwardly while they stared at us.

Ellis chuckled as he snaked his arm around Sheila's shoulders, "Don't mind us. Pretend we're not here."

Nick and I chuckled as we kissed again. This time, our friends cheered at us. I knew things were going to be different from here on out!

Once the helicopter landed in Boston, the military took us in and did several check-ups on us. Shots, drugs, chemical baths, blood tests, etc. They kept us in military quarantine for a full month before letting us go back to the 'real world' as Nick called it. We stayed together as much as we could, but it mostly separated into two groups: boys and girls. Sheila and I were pissed off to not see our guys all that much, but we were able to handle it. In one campus tent, it was Ro, Sheila, and I, until we got a new member, Zoey. Ro knew Zoey from Rayford. This was before Sheila, Alex and I came along. Zoey had three other teammates, but only two survived with her: Louis and Francis. When I asked her who died, she said 'An old war vet named Bill Overbeck.' I fell out of my chair over the name.

When we were finally out of military hands, Sheila, Ellis and I moved into Sheila's uncle's house. Her uncle Zed was a sports junkie and loved the Red Sox. He once got into a fight with a Yankees fan at a bar. Ellis had to pry him away from the New Yorker. It was funny as hell to watch. Sadly, Ellis got a black eye thanks to a stray punch from the Yankees fan. I had to hold Sheila back.

I drove down to Miami and fought my way through the zombies again. I was able to bury my family's bodies to the best of my ability. I only had a shovel and my Magnum. The military took my AK-47 away. I was pissed off at them for that. While I was there, I had to break into my own apartment and uncover the rest of my con money from my old safe. I drove back to Boston and used the money to help Alex and Zoey get back into college.

Staying with her Uncle Zed was awesome, but almost nightly Sheila and Ellis would have sex, which made me think of Nick. Nick went to Vegas for about a week and fled out of there with the cops on his tail. I haven't heard from him since.

Coach went back to his home town and began teaching football again. His team is the Bulldogs and thanks to his coaching skills, his team won the championship against the Ravens.

Rochelle went back to Cleveland and reunited with her younger sister. She became a reporter and she's one of the best. Sheila, Ellis, Uncle Zed and I watch the news every night just to see our old friend. Apparently, I heard that she and that biker, Francis are dating.

Louis now runs a successful business in New York City. He sells all kinds of products that relate to zombies. He runs the main head quarters in New York called, "Zombie Mania." Hell, I bought a keychain that said, "Let the brains fly!"

Alex and Zoey were doing better in college. Zoey quit watching all of the scary movies and began studying. Alex is doing a little better, but he still loves to party. A swift kick in the butt from Ellis set him straight. They're dating now and Ellis must tell his kid brother about the birds and the bees. Sheila videotaped the whole conversation.

Bill's body was cremated and his ashes were sent to his grandson, Seth Overbeck. Bill still visits me in my dreams and talks to me about what's been on my mind. We basically talked about Nick. Bill knew that I loved him and Nick not being with me made the NamVet pretty pissed off. Sometimes, I would have to conjure up a Hunter just to keep him shooting at something.

One night, Fate decided to pay me another visit.

It was Friday night and I was watching a horror movie called "Paranormal Activity". Sheila and Ellis were fucking each other's brains out up in their bedroom. Uncle Zed was fast asleep. I was sipping some beer, watching the movie. When the door in the movie slammed, I leaped out of my skin. Then the front door was being pounced on, causing me to yelp. I immediately took my Magnum out of the holster and ran to the door. Before I opened it, I looked outside the window to see who it was. Thanks to the lack of light, it was tough to see anything but a shadow. So I took a leap of faith and opened the door.

I had the Magnum at my hip and saw the man standing in front of me. He looked up and just the look in his acid-green eyes made me gasp. "Nick?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sweetheart. How's it going?" He was wearing a brand new navy blue suit with a red under shirt. His hair was a little shaggy and uncut. He still had his intense emerald eyes and sweet smile.

I nearly dropped the Magnum when he called me 'sweetheart'. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house and closed the door. Nick smiled as he wondered into the living room.

"Nick. What are you doing here? It's been too long!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "It's been a year, Chris. I'm sorry for being away from you, but I had some…debts to be repaid."

I embraced him, "It's ok. I'd understand. Old gambling debts in Vegas?"

He embraced back and nodded, "Yeah. I would've taken you with me but the last thing I wanted was you used against me."

I nodded, "Yeah I can see that."

He kissed me on my head and whispered, "Don't worry. It's all paid and I've got a little more."

I looked up and asked, "What's more?"

He pulled away and the movie startled him. "Holy shit! What movie is this?"

I chuckled, "Its 'Paranormal Activity'. A very scary movie."

He looked around for the remote and paused the movie. "No kidding, Chris. No wonder you had the Magnum in your hand when you answered the door."

I giggled as I placed the Magnum back in the holster. Nick laughed as he fished inside his coat pocket. His eyes lit up as I guess he found what he was looking for. What he did next was unexpected. He pulled me into his arms again and kissed me tenderly. I melted in his arms as I kissed back. He moaned as he deepened the kiss. I wanted him. I truly wanted this con artist. I've been waiting a year to get into his pants and I'm not going to let him slip away now.

He gently pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "I missed you so much, Chris."

I whispered back, "I missed you too. Every night, I wish you were with me."

He grinned, "I can be." In his hand was a small velvet box and he raised it behind my head. "Look behind you."

I turned my head and gasped. "Oh Nick!"

He asked in a loving tone, "Will you marry me, Christina?" He popped the lid open on the box and I saw the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever laid eyes on. It was a golden band with emeralds studded around it. In the middle was this big diamond. I was astonished.

I began to tear up, which Nick took as a good sign. I replied, "Yes! Yes, I will!" He smiled and he pulled the ring out of the box and onto my left ring finger. A single tear rolled down my cheek, which Nick gently wiped away with his thumb. "I love you, Nick."

He kissed me again and replied, "I love you too, Chris. That's why I'm doing this. I want you to be my bride. My wife. I know I was married before and it was a huge mistake. I regret marrying young. I know you and you know me. I guess Sheila and Ellis were right."

I asked, "They were right? About what?"

He smiled, "We're a match made in Heaven. Or Hell. Depending where we go when we die."

I giggled at his sense of humor. He chuckled with me as he led me to the couch. I grabbed the remote and asked, "You wanta get scared?"

He scoffed, "Sweetheart, we've fought zombies. Scary movies are no longer scary."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Whatever. We're watching it anyway."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Sounds good to me." So I restarted the movie and we watched the whole thing beginning to end. Nick was terrified of the end scare. I was little spooked, because I've seen that movie before. After awhile the terror wares off. Nick panted, "Shit. Now that's a psycho bitch."

I giggled as I snuggled into his side. "I know. Well, I gotta hit the hay. I'm exhausted."

I stood up, but Nick pulled me down with him again. We chuckled and shared a small kiss. "Don't go", he whispered.

I whispered back, "Come with me then."

His eyes lit up as I dragged him off the couch and up the stairs into my bedroom.

I flipped the light switch and blushed over the mess. My bedroom isn't the cleanest room in the house. Dirty clothes litter the floor, my bed sheets are everywhere, and several items were on my bureau. I chuckled with embarrassment, "Sorry about the mess. It looks better than my old apartment."

Nick shrugged, "Better than any of the hotel rooms I slept in. I don't care." I sighed romantically as he traced his hands down my waists. He chuckled as he began kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair. He groaned softly as his lips trailed down to my collar bone. My hands decided to undo the buttons on his shirt. He smiled lustfully as he felt my hands slip under the flips of his shirt. He pulled away for a second and let his jacket and shirt slide down his arms and onto the floor. I blushed as my eyes scanned his taut chest. His Hunter scars that were showing gave him a ragged look to him. It was hot and it made me smirk lustfully.

He smirked as his hands began to snake up my shirt. I giggled and slightly shivered to his gentle touch. I closed my eyes as he brought me in for another longing kiss. Judging by the kiss, he missed me as much as I missed him. My heart leaped out to him and I knew I refused to let this opportunity slip. I gently pulled away from him and took my shirt off. His eyes scanned my bra-less torso with a hint of lust. My chest still contained the witch scratches, which Nick gently traced his fingers along. My skin crawled under his fingers, making him smile and brought his lips upon mine again.

He wrapped his arms around my bare waist and pressed our torsos together as our lips meshed in a lustful and passionate kiss. He began to feel hard and the only reason I knew that was because it brushed into my inner thigh. He pulled away and chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't be", I replied as I smirked and glazed into his acid-green eyes. He growled playfully as he pounced me, Hunter-style onto my bed. I giggled and blushed as he grinned and began kissing my neck. I groaned softly as every nerve in my body went numb over the pleasure I was enduring. Nick nipped my neck, making me gasp a little. He grinned, knowing that his actions were getting me hot. His hands gingerly groped my breasts as his lips began trailing down to my collarbone. "Take me, Nick."

"With pleasure", he whispered.

Before he got a chance to reach for my pants, I quickly said, "Wait. Let's the bed away from the wall. Ellis and Sheila are right next door."

He nodded as he got off of me and I got off of my bed. I grabbed one side of the frame and he grabbed the other. We pulled the bed away from the far wall about a few inches to avoid the frame bumping into the wall, alerting my roommates. The last thing I want them to do is to barge in, thinking I'm in trouble. I rolled my eyes at the mere thought of getting in trouble. I can handle myself.

I heard Nick's belt undo around his waist and heard the zipper zip down. He snaked out of his pants and tossed them over to his shirt and jacket. Now completely naked, he snuck up behind me and embraced me. I smiled as I leaned into him and sighed happily. Nick began to gently nibble on my ear, causing me to giggle. He chuckled as he kissed my neck again. Was this tantric sex? If so, it was nice. However, I now want to get to the good part.

I turned around in his arms and slipped down to my knees. Nick was a little surprised by my sudden drop to the floor, but quickly a groan erupted in his throat. He looked down and saw what I doing: giving a blow job. My breath and tongue on the sensitive skin made Nick groan with ecstasy. This blow job didn't last very long, as Nick urged me to stand up. I obeyed and he pulled my pants and panties down, exposing myself to him. He grinned and he began to rub my clit. I groaned and purred, "You're a natural at this, Nick."

He chuckled, "I've been married before, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing." He took two fingers and pressed them inside my vagina, causing me to lightly gasp. I grabbed his shoulder and lightly squeezed it. Plus, it helped me keep my balance. He grinned and shoved his fingers in deeper. I arched my neck back and moaned softly, urging Nick to go faster. He obliged.

After about twenty seconds, Nick quipped, "Getting a little wet, eh?"

"Yeah", I blushed.

His fingers retreated and said, "Turn around. Have your back towards me." I obeyed and he lightly pushed me onto the edge of the bed. I landed on my hands, bend over and ready. I felt Nick remove his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Feeling it slide inside me made me gasp lightly, but it was all eccentric. He smirked as he slowly pushed in deeper. "Do you like that?"

I nodded as I groaned, "Oh yeah. I love it."

"Good. Get ready to get rocked", he purred as he began thrusting in and out, slow at first. Moaning softly, I gripped the covers on my bed. My moaning made Nick thrust slightly faster, causing my moaning to get louder.

"Oh yes. Harder, Nick", I gasped as I whipped my head back and arched my back.

"Will do, sweetheart", he replied as he began to thrust much harder, making me almost shout with ecstasy. The force of the sex almost made the bed scrape against the wall, despite the fact that we moved it. Nick began to groan and pant, stating lustfully, "You're so tight. It's so nice."

I groaned, "I love your cock. Make me cum, Nick. Make me!"

He gritted his teeth as he forced his hard tool into me, close to releasing. My moans began to build into pleasurable gasps. I was very close and feeling his throbbing cock sliding inside made me know that he was close too. "I'm cuming", Nick wheezed as he was within seconds of releasing. I braced myself as I came seconds before him. He came inside me, causing both of us to gasp. Sweaty and panting, we separated and crawled onto the bed. We were asleep within seconds.

The next day, we woke up with a knock on the door. "Chris! Wake up, you sleepy bitch!"

I groaned and barked, "I am awake, Sheila! Two seconds!"

"Ok!" she barked back. We heard her footsteps go down the stairs and disappear.

Nick sat up and stretched his stiff limbs. He looked over at me and smiled. Leaning down and kissed me, he whispered, "Morning, sweetheart."

I smiled back, "Morning, hotshot." I kissed him back and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Like a rock", he quipped.

"Good." I rolled out of bed and began to get dressed in clean clothes from my bureau. Nick got up and got dressed in his old clothes. "I'll ask Zed if he can lend you a clean set of clothes", I replied as I watched him.

"Ok. That'll be good", he replied.

I gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. I hopped down the stairs and saw Sheila on the couch in her pajamas, waiting for Ellis to wake up. She saw me approach and quipped, "I need to get you an alarm clock."

I laughed, "Right. Like I'll use it."

"You were up all night, weren't you?" she cocked an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, "Hey, it's me, remember? The night owl. The rest of y'all are morning birds."

She laughed, "Did you just say 'y'all'?"

I growled falsely and replied, "Damn it. I've been around Ellis too long. He and I can't get the Boston accent right away. How do you do it so easily?"

"You gotta be here for years before you can pick it up. Both of you may have grown up in the south, but Ellis has the thicker accent than you."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because I was born in New York."

"I know that", Sheila replied as she began walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, does Zed have any sweat pants?" I asked, remembering that Nick is still up stairs in my room.

She turned her head to face me and asked back, "Why?" My darting eyes answered her question. "You have a man up in your room don't ya?" she smirked.

"Not just any man", I grinned slyly. I flashed my left hand at her. She caught a glimpse of the ring on my finger and she squealed with glee.

"My best friend is getting married!" she screamed, embracing me tightly and began bouncing up and down. I smiled ear-to-ear at her giddiness and began laughing. "When did this happen?"

We heard yawning, so I turned my head behind my shoulder and saw Ellis staggering forward, rubbing his eyes and wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts. "Morning, Ellis", I beamed, but then quipped, "Good thing those boxers are clean."

He scratched his bed-ridden hair and yawned with a smirk, "How would you know, Chris?"

"I was bored the other day and did some laundry", I answered. Ellis shrugged in response.

Sheila finally let go of me and leaped into Ellis's waiting arms. "Ellis, Chris is getting married!"

The redneck's eyes shot up into mine and lit up, "Holy shit! Who?"

I chuckled, "You know once I get him some clothes."

"I've got an outfit he can wear", Ellis volunteered.

I smiled, "Thanks, Ellis. Much obliged, my friend."

"No problem!" he replied as he gently pried Sheila off of his body and ushered me back up the stairs into his and Sheila's bedroom.

The room was a major mess! "Damn, Ellis! Did a twister hit this room?" I quipped as he stepped over random items on the floor, making his way to the bureau.

He laughed as he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black shirt with a white tribal dragon on it. "No. I'm just a little messy."

"I'll say", I muttered under my breath. He tossed me the outfit and I caught it with one hand. "Thanks, Ellis."

"No problem, Chris. Can't wait to meet him", he grinned as he hopped over his pigsty and out the door. I watched him go down the stairs and ran back into my room once he was out of my line of sight.

Nick was sitting on my bed, humming to my IPod that was left on my bureau. The only thing he had on was his boxers. He looked up and smirked, "Did you get lost, sweetheart?"

I smirked back as I threw the outfit at his face. "No. Just had a little run-in with my roommates. Get dressed."

He obeyed. Surprisingly, the outfit Ellis picked out fit Nick's body perfectly. Not too loose, but not too tight either. It was a perfect size, which shocked me, since Ellis has a much skinnier frame than Nick. I shrugged at the thought.

I led Nick down stairs and saw Ellis and Sheila sitting at the kitchen bar, clearing waiting to see my fiancé. Once Nick came into their view, Ellis leaped to his feet, knocking the stool to the floor. Sheila gasped, "Nick?"

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Hey Sheila. Ellis."

Ellis shouted happily, "Nick! How's it goin', brother!" He was so happy; he ran up to the con man and gave him a manly hug. Nick rolled his eyes and returned it. No sense in fighting it. He was happy to see Ellis.

Sheila pulled Ellis away from Nick, so she can give him a hug. Nick returned hers too. "My family reunion wasn't this welcoming to me", he quipped.

I chuckled and stated, "It's a survivor reunion. We just need the rest of the gang and then it's a real party."

Sheila pulled away from Nick and smirked, "That reminds me. When's the wedding?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow at me and muttered, "You told them, didn't you?"

"Sheila saw my hand and guessed", I shrugged with a grin.

Nick smirked at me and answered Sheila's question, "Well, we don't know yet. Time to talk."

We got married on April 15th 2011. Our guests were all friends and family we didn't lose to the apocalypse. Sheila was my maid of honor, while Nick had his 18 year-old nephew be his best man. The ring bearer was Francis' and Rochelle's son, Wyatt (with assistance from his father). The flower girl was Coach's daughter, Elene. We didn't have sides; everyone can sit anywhere they wanted. We didn't care about every little tradition in a wedding, excluding the 'groom doesn't get to see the bride before the wedding' rule.

I was wearing a beautiful white dress with very little frill. I was never the biggest fan of frills. On my neck was Nick's pendant that I won from him. I hardly took it off ever since I obtained it. As I walked down the aisle, my beauty was breath-taking. No one would have guessed that woman was a sly con artist and tough zombie slayer.

Nick was wearing his trademark white suit; no brains, bile or blood. His own personal touch was my old bandana wrapped around his right hand. His hair was gelled and combed back. He stood at the altar, tall and proud, waiting for me to join him at his side for the rest of our lives. When we kissed, the survivors sprang to their feet and cheered at the top of their lungs. Even Sheila was cheering, despite the fact she was balling her eyes out.

The wedding reception was a full out party. Nothing too plain, but classy enough for a wedding. Our wedding song was 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith. That was the only sappy, slow dancing song played. The rest was happy, up-beat, rock n' roll, type music. Ellis had enough balls to play the bass during the song, 'Unknown Soldier' by Breaking Benjamin and leaped off the stage for a stage dive. Sadly, no one caught him and he landed on the floor, thankfully unharmed.

Our honeymoon was going to Las Vegas. Thankfully, no one dared to cross us as a couple of con artists. Hey, some urges never die. We went on the rollercoaster on top of the skyscraper, despite Nick's quip, "I hate roller coasters." We loved Vegas so much; we decided to buy an apartment there.

Several years later, I was amazed to discover that I was pregnant. Nick was giddy, but also self-conscience about him being a father. I comforted him and assured him that he'll be fine. I gave birth to a beautiful boy with Nick's scruffy brown hair and my piercing hazel eyes. We decided to name him Tycho Xavier William Rowker.

Ten years later, Tycho is quite the risk-taker. Just like his parents. Despite this fact, he's quite obedient. For obvious reasons, we never told him about the zombie apocalypse or how we met. However, we both knew we couldn't dodge that question forever.

One day, he was flipping through an old photo album and saw the picture of Lazerlemon, the group of survivors together on Virgil's boat, and several other apocalypse photos. He asked us while bringing it forward, "Mom? Dad? When and where was these pictures taken?" We just looked at each other and Nick smiled and nodded.

I answered my son's question, "It's a very long story."

_**Fin**_

Oct 2010


End file.
